The Malfoy's Gryffindor
by kitty-krazy04
Summary: Victoria Malfoy is the only Gryffindor in her family. They hate her, she hates them right back. Can she prove to everyone there's more to her than just a family name? I suck at summary's, will think of a better one eventually. Warning: OC's! ...Obviously


"Let's get one thing straight, Draco," hissed a girl, prodding a boy in the chest with her two fingers. "I don't care if I get kicked out. I hate this place with every single breath in me. This isn't a home, this isn't my home, Hogwarts is." The girl had a short pixie haircut with a side fringe, which was dyed bright red, hazel green eyes which were lined with black eyeliner and she was quite pale. Her clothes were just an oversized grey jumper, jeans and black lace up boots. She was rather small compared to the tall, bleached blonde boy standing in front of her. Draco gave a little laugh, brushing off where she had prodded him as if she was filthy.

"That's probably the most pathetic thing you've ever said, and you've said a lot." He laughed again and pushed her as he walked off.

"You're pathetic." The girl muttered, but then hoping he hadn't heard it. The last time she insulted him, he pushed her in the dark basement below their mansion and locked it. The only light she had was the sunlight coming through the window the next morning. She shuddered at the memory. From then on, she had to keep her anger under control, no matter how much he annoyed her. She didn't want to break the rules and turn him into a ferret. She smirked, remembering when someone actually did that to him.

Unfortunately, she was related to the Malfoys. Her father was the brother of Lucius, which made Draco her first cousin. Her mother was the only family member that she actually liked. Both her parents died when she was just eight years old, so she had no place to stay other than here, Malfoy Manor. None of them liked her, and she didn't like them. Simple. Although, it wasn't a bit simple. Nothing ever is. They didn't like her because she was placed in the Griffindor House in her first year. Even before that they despised her for refusing to take part in worshipping You Know Who. Her name was Victoria Elizabeth Malfoy, but she didn't want to be a Malfoy.

She suddenly realised she had been standing there in the middle of the stairs, staring into space. "_Home tomorrow..." _Thinking to herself, grinning now.

"What are you doing just standing there?" A cold voice suddenly spoke behind her. She spun round and looked up at a man with long white blonde hair, standing at the top of the steps, with a disgusted look on his face. Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh, erm, sorry-just thinking." Victoria spluttered, scratching her head. His stare made her fidget, not being able to look him in the eyes.

"Not your best subject." Lucius said coldly.

"Now that you're here," Victoria said, ignoring his comment, "I've been meaning to get a few things for tomorrow. Books mainly. I was wondering whether I could possibly... _borrow_some money for the supplies?"

There was a long pause. She waited for his response. She could feel the blood rushing to her head, her face turning hot and her palms becoming wet.

Lucius stared at her as if she had just insulted him in the biggest way possible. The corners of his mouth were twitching.

"It doesn't matter, okay?" Victoria mumbled, turning around to leave.

"I suppose."

Victoria blinked, not beliving what she'd heard. She turned round to face him again, and he had a weird smile upon his face. His arm stretched out and there was a small bag in his hand.

"Anything to shut you up."

"T-thanks." Victoria stuttered, reaching out. Lucius then moved his hand away, still clutching the bag. "Oh right, there's a catch. Obviously."

"Yes," Lucius said, smirking now, "I want you to run a little errand for me whilst you're in Diagon Alley."

"Right. What's wrong with Draco doing it?"

"Do you want this money, or not?" Lucius asked her, waving the bag in her face.

"Okay, okay. What do I have to do?"

"Pick up Draco's new robes for tomorrow."

Victoria sighed. Not only did she live here, she was their personal maid too. "Who needs a house elf, huh?"

"No robes, no money." Lucius hissed, shoving the bag into his pocket.

"Fine, whatever. Does that mean I have to come back here, give you the robes, get the money then go out again to get my stuff?"

Lucius nodded, still smirking and waving his hand signalling her to leave his sight. Victoria dragged her feet towards the front door, scowling. Standing on the stairwell, Malfoy watched her leave and smiled at the scene.

* * *

><p>Victoria headed to the nearest portkey, which was an old stuffed teddy bear that had been there since she could remember. She knelt down, put her hand on it's sodden arm and closed her eyes.<p>

"Diagon Alley!" She said loudly and clearly. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted into the air and being spun around, as if somebody gave her firemans lift and ran around in circles super speed. There was then a thump, a crash, several things fell on top of her and felt the cold hard ground beneath her.

She groaned. Her head was spinning. Using the Portkey was horrible. Floo power was even worse, the power always made her sneeze and the green flames freaked her out. There was no way she been flying to Diagon Alley, she hated heights and she didn't even have her own broom anyway. Walking was out of the question too, the Manor was miles away. Why wasn't there a much safer and less scarier way to get to a desired destination?

She sat up, making the things on top of her fall off. She took one and frowned. _A wand box? Ollivanders! _She got up and looked around. Nobody seemed to be in the shop, no Ollivander and no customers. She looked back at the tons of countless boxes still on the floor and shrugged. "Sorry Sir, I can't do magic! And my time is running out to pick them all up."  
><em><br>_Despite running the Malfoy's ridiculous errands, Diagon Alley was one of the top 5 places she wanted to be right now. She was hoping to run into someone she knew, and liked.

"Time to get this freak show over with." Victoria mumbled, looking down and heading towards Madam Malkin's Robes.

"What freak show?"

Victoria looked up and saw a girl grinning at her. She was about a foot smaller than her, with long brown hair halfway down her back and a fringe. It was quite messy as if she had been running around. She wore a long purple dress top, a small leather jacket, black jeans and pointy boots with silver buckets. Her long silver necklace with a large key attached to it swung about when she jumped about exictedly. "Vicky!" She squeaked, pouncing on her friend. It was quite awkward as she was holding a large silver cage which had a small soot coloured owl inside, it's big yellow eyes blinking frantically.

Victoria hugged her back. "Cute. I thought you'd be here. What took you so long?"

"Traffic. It took me ages to get here, there's so many people using Floo Powder. I ended up in the middle of London somewhere." Kelly said, "You like him? I thought I could do with the company now. It's been terribly lonely without Owly." She sniffed, looking off into the distance. Victoria patted her sympathetically. Owly was Kelly's first owl, she had him since their first year. He had a flying accident and had to be put to sleep.

"What are you calling this little fella then?" Victoria stuck her fingers in, unaware that he bites. "OUCH! The little shit nearly had my finger off then!"

"He's not a shit! He's just being friendly, aren't you Seek?" The little black owl hooted with pleasure, as if he liked the taste of blood.

"Seek? Beak!" Victoria hissed, sucking her bleeding finger. "If that's him being friendly, then I hate to see him unfriendly. Take him back."

"It's just a little cut, don't be such a baby." Kelly told her, sniggering. "I can't take him back anyway, no refunds and plus I've grown attached to him now." She added, hugging the cage.

"Keep him away from me then, bloody bird."

"What are you up to anyway?" Kelly asked her, changing the subject.

"Oh you know, doing what house elves usually do."

"You know the Malfoy's love you deep down, they just have a different way of showing it."

Victoria rolled her eyes. Kelly was a massive fan of the Malfoy family, and always stood up for them no matter what they said or did. She was especially fond of Draco, who she hadn't had the courage to even talk to yet. It was so hard to believe she was a Slytherin.

"Kelly, they despise me, they can't stand that I'm in a different House, especially Griffindor. I'm suprised they even let me share the same roof as them."

"Exactly, you're family."

"They don't know the meaning of the word. They adore you though, they wish you were me."

"Really?" Kelly asked, a happy tone in her voice, then she saw Victoria's face and her smile faded, "I'm sorry. I wish I could understand... it's just-"

Victoria smiled at her, "It's cool, it could be worse I guess."

Kelly nodded, smiling back. At the back of her mind, the thought lingered that her best friend was just trying to be strong.

"Hey, you wanna come with me to Malfoy Manor? You being there would be better." Vicky asked, lightening the mood a little. Kelly's face certainly lit up.

"Really?" She cried, jumping with joy. Seek toppled over in his cage, giving a little hoot of suprise.

Vicky smiled and nodded. She had never been to the Mansion before, Vicky never really thought it was a good idea considering how much her she adored the family. This time she hoped and prayed that Kelly wouldn't go crazy.

"Well, let's pick up Draco's robes and head over." Vicky suggested, as they walked into Madam Malkin's.

* * *

><p>"Phew, okay." Vicky huffed, "That took longer than I intended. She doesn't half talk."<p>

"At least we're out now and we can go to the mansion!" Kelly said, hopping on the spot.

Vicky nodded, took a step foward without looking and bumped into someone, which made her yelp and drop the robes she was carrying.

"I'm so sor-" She looked up and found two bright blue eyes blinking at her. Her face suddenly turned crimson. "Oh, uhm..." She had knocked into Ron Weasley, who was in her house and year. She had been very fond of him ever since she first saw him, but she knew he'd never be interested in her. Not only was he best friends with the Boy Who Lived, but she was a Malfoy.

"Uhh, my fault, daydreaming." He mumbled, looking away from her gaze. He scratched his head, not knowing what else to say. "Hey Kelly." He added, spotting her standing there watching. Kelly waved at him, smiling widly.

He looked down and picked up a wand. "Is this yours too?"

"Oh, yes! Thanks, must of thought it was a random twig or something... haha... ha..." Vicky giggled nervously, realising she had just told the worst joke in the universe. She felt like dying on the spot.

Ron half smiled and did a little nod, said goodbye and wandered off.

"Not another word. Let's go." Vicky whispered, before Kelly could say anything, who looked like she was about to die herself... with laughter.


End file.
